


Lost and Found

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [499]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: College, Fallen Angels, Gen, On Campus, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Hi, Abby.  You're a life saver."
"You have no idea…"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 November 2016  
> Word Count: 226  
> Prompt: things you said when we were 18  
> Summary: "Hi, Abby. You're a life saver."
> 
> "You have no idea…"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another piece where I got to play with Abaddon interacting with key players in Damien's ascension to his birthright long before the final events are in play.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You look lost, dear."

Kelly turns around to see an older woman, probably middle aged, with black hair that is shifting into deep pewter grey. The woman smiles, and the lines around her deep brown eyes make Kelly feel more at ease than she expects to around a stranger. _You can take the girl out of New York_ , she thinks to herself.

"I, uh, I think I might be," she replies and smiles shyly. "I'm supposed to be in Turner Hall for my first class, but this campus is huge and--"

The woman's laughter cuts her off, and she pats Kelly's arm. "I understand. Let me show you how to get there."

"Directions should be fine."

"Nonsense. Besides, I forget building and street names sometimes. They've changed several times over the last few decades. It's just easier if I take you there." She winks at Kelly. "Besides, Turner Hall has one of the best, and cutest, baristas I've ever seen. He's the only one who knows how to make my coffee."

That makes Kelly laugh and relax. "Okay, but let me buy your coffee as a thank you? Um, my name is Kelly."

The woman tilts her head to the side, studying Kelly's face for a moment. "All right, Kelly, that's fair. My name is Abby."

"Hi, Abby. You're a life saver."

"You have no idea…"


End file.
